


Something Magical

by MisledGoddess



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crying, F/F, GCHQ, Glitch in time, Gun Violence, Hostage Taking, MI5 - Freeform, Murder, Oh Dear, School, School prom, Shame, Shopping Mall, Stabbing, Time - Freeform, Torture, Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, a lot of crying, a lot of stabbing, bondage and not the good kind, community: lolitics_meme, honestly what the fuck have i written, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisledGoddess/pseuds/MisledGoddess
Summary: What happens when your political crush (Nicola Sturgeon) comes to stay? What magic will unfold?





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever a go so I've changed a few things and it's probably still quite shit. Good luck! ;) 
> 
> Fluff  
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/H/C = Your Hair Colour  
> Y/E/C = Your Eye Colour  
> Y/F/C = Your Favourite Colour  
> Y/F/M = Your Favourite Meal

It was a dark, summers night. A gentle breeze streamed through your bedroom window, dancing with the curtains. Tonight was prom night, but you didn't _really_ want to go. Why would you go when you could spend the night with Nicola? 'Oh yeah' you thought 'strange situation'. Your parents had managed to get involved in some political business. One thing led to another and boom! Nicola Sturgeon is temporarily living with you! Who'd have thought your political crush would one day be casually strolling around your house in sweatpants? You didn't. You nearly fainted upon first sight!

You quickly adjusted your Y/F/C dress in front of the mirror. 'Great' you thought 'Now I can finally socialise like a normal functioning member of society'. You swiped up your phone and hurried down the stairs. Stumbling in to your Y/F/C heels, you went to grab your handbag and then-

"Y/N, where are you going?" a soft voice spoke from behind you. In that moment, you weren't sure if your heart had just melted, or if it had shattered into a million tiny fragments from the desperation in her voice. In _her_ voice. You straightened your shoulders and turned around.

"Out with some mates. I'll be back around midnight". 'Hmm' you thought 'what a pretty white lie'.

"Umm..." Nicola muttered. Lately, she wasn't acting like her usual self around you. She had become very timid - overwhelmed perhaps?

"What's wrong?"

"I had made dinner" she smirked "for us". Ironically, she had made out to us that she cannot indeed cook before she moved in. Maybe that was not the case after all?

"Oh?" your rather frisky self asked. 'These outbursts are the bane of my existance' you tell yourself - but they had already captivated Nicola. Her deep brown eyes were now glowing.

"Aye" she giggled. Damn, you love when she does that.

"So?" she asks again.

"Of course!"

"Brilliant!" Nicola exclaims, taking a moment to swiftly eye you up. 'Dammmmn, Nicky' you thought 'I think I know what you're up to'.

Nicola leads you into your kitchen, which is now wading in the dim lights and enthralling scents produced by the lit candles. She pulled out a chair for you and kissed you on the head once you'd sat down. The table was set up elaborately. But there is no time for me to elaborate on that as Nicola had rather quickly laid down two servings of Y/F/M on the table in front of you! She'd obviously been paying close attention to your preferences. Nicola opened the wine bottle with ease, and poured you a glass. You both couldn't help but to stare into each others eyes. She was a fantasy come true. Or coming true. You didn't know where she was going with this after all! ;). She gently put the bottle back down once she'd finished pouring and went to sit opposite to you. You cleared your throat and dried your clammy palms on the bottom of your Y/F/C dress.

"So" you giggled "what's all this?". It was no secret that you were amazed - and yet it was no secret that there was something going on in her pretty little mind. Something beautiful. Something clever. Something magical. You could smell it in the air.

"I thought I'd---we'd--you know. Have a sit down to discuss things. Like..um....school?". Nicola scratched the back of her neck. She was visably nervous...which excited you way more than it should have.

"Sure. I mean...I guess. Sure".

"I-err". She sighed and looked over in your direction, speechless.

"You're a beautiful wee lass" she continued "and I never thought I'd say this but...Y/N you mean the world to me. I know we've only had a few weeks to get to know each other, but I've realised so much and-"

"I love you" you said. You weren't sure if that was one of your little outbursts or if you proclaiming your love for her vividly in your head. But what was sure was that that was what Nicola was going to say. And in that moment of silence her eyes lit up and her gorgeous smile warmed to you. Slowly, both of you reached out to hold hands across the table.

"I love you too, Y/N" your starry eyed love confessed to you "now, let's hurry up and eat this meal before it gets cold!"

 


	2. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, you two decide to settle down to watch Netflix. Do I really need to explain further? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke schoen for reading this far x''D 
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/F/M = Your favourite movie  
> Y/H/C = Your hair colour

A frosty breeze danced through the window, entangled in the moon's majesty. But you didn't care. Nicola's warmth was there to comfort you. As her hands entwined with your Y/H/C hair, she pulled you in closer to her chest. And in that moment you knew you had stumbled upon something magical.

\-----------2 hours previously -----------

 

"So, uh" Nicola said, leaning against the doorway to the living room "what do you wanna do now?". Damn, Nicola's mix of blushing and cheeky grins was starting to drive you crazy.

"A movie?"

"Netflix and chill, huh?"

"Whatever you wanna do"

"No it's whatever **you** want to do". She leaned in and grabbed you by the waist, pulling herself up against you. You couldn't help but wrap your feeble arms around her shoulders. You loved her. You really did. Nicola giggled, snapping you out of your daze. By then, you were both smirking like idiots, lovestruck. She briefly picked you up and gently put you down on the sofa (like the smol being you were), leaving a kiss on your forehead. Excited, she flung herself down next to you and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and switched on Netflix, taking the time to put her arm around you. Thrilled at her advance, you curled up against her gorgeous body, resting your head against her chest. Nicola put on Y/F/M and sunk into the sofa, snuggling up to your nervous body.

"It's okay, Y/N" she reassured you, rubbing your hips with her hands "You're safe with me".

Halfway through Y/F/M there got to a scene where some romantic and sexual tensions started to become apparent between two characters and, therefore, some sexual tensions began to arise between you and Nicola. You could feel her soft hand gently work its way into the back of your underwear and began massaging your bottom. Suggestively, she looked down at you and seductively bit her lip. You gazed up into her deep brown eyes. They were filled with anticipation and you became entranced under her spell. You could feel your core begin to wetten as her fingers began to work their way down to your vagina. You swung your legs onto her lap and straddled her. She snatched your body and thrusted your lips towards hers. Her touch was so gentle yet her kiss was so toxic. Intoxicating perhaps. Nicola began to frantically grasp at your short dress as you passionately made out. It was on the living room floor in an instant. You now sat before your actual queen - in your lingerie. What kind of magic has allowed this to happen? Love and luck. Luck and love. Love and lust. Nicola ran her delicate hands down your half naked body and began to peck at your neck. Gracefully, she unclipped your bra and let it fall to the floor. She worked her kisses down your collar bone until they reached your breasts and she took the time to suck and massage each nipple whilst you rubbed yourself against her thigh.

"You are so so beautiful, princess" she whispers as she adjusts you, laying you down on your back "you are perfect". Nicola began laying her kisses further and further down your body. They were all over your stomach and now, her warm breaths were directly above your clitoris. The only thing between you and her now was your lacy underwear.

"Who's all this lingerie for, huh?" she smirked as she crawled into position.

"I was going to meet someone at the prom"

"Yeah?". Her hot breath was now making your core ache for her.

"But not anymore..." you whispered.

"That's what I like to hear...". Nicola slowly dragged your underwear over your thighs and down your legs. It was now soaking in your juices.

"Mmm" she purred as she took a moment to suck up some of the vaginal fluids from your underwear "you taste incredible". Nicola then began to examine you and started to plan how she was going to pleasure you in the most enthralling way. She drifted her thumb through your labia which, like the rest of your genitalia, was covered in your fluids. Nicola began to circle your clitoris with her thumb which made you whimper out a deep sigh and quiet moan.

"You like that, kitten?"

"Yes, baby"

"Good girl". You could feel Nicola position her mouth over your now throbbing clit, her warm breaths exciting you. She locked her arms around your hips and began to circle your clitoris with her tongue. You let out a deep moan, pleasure flowing through you. Soon enough you began to passionately writhe and moan, your arms now flailing in the air. Suddenly you realised that you were now lost in the pleasure. There was no way out. You were hers and you were lapping up every second of it. Nicola then stopped to suck on her right index and middle fingers, covering them in her saliva, and then insert them in your pulsating core.

"You better moan harder, sweetheart. You don't want me to punish you, do you?". 'Mmm' you thought 'no I would not'. Nicola began to finger you harder and harder. Faster and faster. Before you even knew it, you were once again lost in the pleasure. Lost in her. The way she looked in her tight red dress and her red heels which could kill you in a heart beat. The way she spoke to you with her soothing tone and her erotic accent. The way she treated you so compassionately that your heart would waltz to the harmony that was this relationship. She would do anything for you and you would do anything for her. But in that moment of immense orgasm instead of thinking about that overwhelming feeling that was now gushing through your bloodstream, you remembered the first day you met her and how she touched you so gently it made you want to cry. Nicola was a goddess to you. A miracle come true. And you were now at her mercy...

Your loud moan resonated throughout the house, echoing throughout the silent halls. Nicola looked up and grinned.

"Thank you, kitten". She placed a kiss on your clitoris one last time.

"I love you so much" she whimpered. But you already knew that. Short of breath, you lifted your head and relaxed your arched back.

"Thank you so much" you sighed.

"I love you, Y/N"

"I love you too, Nicola - and you were amazing."

\---------------------1 hour later---------------------

"Y/N" Nicola muttered as she played with your hair.

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Can we do this more often?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart"

"Thank you" she grinned, placing a kiss on your forehead. The movie credits then began to roll as the light of your life switched off the table lamp. Nicola turned off the TV and placed a tartan blanket over the two of you. You were now alone with her. In darkness.

"Sweet dreams, princess" she whispered as she allowed you to snuggle deeper into her.

"Sweet dreams to you too, honey".

A frosty breeze danced through the window, entangled in the moon's majesty. But you didn't care. Nicola's warmth was there to comfort you. And it will comfort you forevermore.

 


	3. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the boy you stood up for Nicola Sturgeon gets jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your name  
> Y/F/S - Your Favourite Shop  
> Y/F/D - Your Favourite Drink

You had just put on your favourite necklace as your phone rang. It was a call from a known number, but someone's number that you did not want to hear. This person in mind was Marshall. A few days a go you had agreed you'd go to the prom with him. However, other things arose and you ended up fucking the light of your life instead. Oops. He was going to be angry. You essentially stood him up.

"Y/N, dear!" Nicola shouted from the bottom of the stairs. You were still in your room getting ready. You were going out shopping with bae, and you couldn't be more excited! 'Mar can wait' you told yourself as you swept up your bag and swiftly made your way downstairs.

"You two be safe now" your actual mother tells you from the other end of the hallway.

"Of course we will" Nicola assured her as she rubbed your nervous fingers "Won't we, Y/N?"

"Yeah" you sighed, briefly concerning your Mother from the other side of the room. But she knew she had no need to be concerned. You were with Nicola. She would protect you until her last breath.

"Right. Let's go".

* * *

 

You two spent the day going around the mall, visiting practically every shop in your way. The highlight of your day was probably when Nicola took you into Y/F/S and showered you in gifts. Currently though, right now, you were exiting Pandora to see a strange figure in your peripheral vision. On the balcony he stood...a tall, dark figure. Unlike the rest of the crowd, he stood still and stared directly at you. He stopped you in your tracks.

"Who's that?" asked Nicola, who was becoming a bit concerned. In all honestly, you didn't know. However, this strange figure held a resemblance to someone else. Someone forgotten. Someone wanting revenge. Marshall. He was stalking you.

"The guy I stood up at the prom"

"For me?"

"Yeah. I stayed with you instead of going out and now he's probably annoyed"

"Jeez..." Nicola sighed. She knew the seriousness of this situation, but she didn't want to blow it out of proportion. Nicola grabbed your hand.

"Come on. I'll get you out of this, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

You both sat down on the second story of the Costa Coffee shop in the mall. Nicola sat down with a black coffee, and you with Y/F/D.

"I won't let a stupid boy get in the way of our afternoon" Nicola reassured you. You giggled and blushed. You knew she'd protect you from anything and anyone, no matter what it took.

"Thank you" you giggled. Nicola reached down into the Pandora bag and took out a box. She opened it and got out a ring. A golden ring. A ribboned ring. Gently, she picked up your left hand from your lap and placed to ring on your ring finger.

"This is to remind you about me. About us. No one else will get in our way" she told you. And in that beautiful moment, your lips met. Her hands explored your torso every so gently. You were delicate in her hold. She knew that. You wrapped your arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. In that moment you felt alive. But in that moment _he_ felt alive for a different reason. Yes, he. The demon standing outside, looking in through the windows. His charcoal eyes were now burning furiously. Nicola had ignited a jealous rage inside of him. No, she'd kick started a volcanic eruption - and the mayhem was about to ensue...

 


	4. Out to Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the jealous boy has his revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N - Your Full Name  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/C - Your Country
> 
> WARNING: This is the chapter with the graphic violence. Apologies in advance.

**I am Y/F/N and I am about the make the biggest mistake of my life.**

 

* * *

 

 

He viciously tugged at her hair, violently trailing her into the kitchen. He threw her broken body against the wall, pausing for a moment as he watched her crumble to the floor. She could no longer stand in the way of him and Y/N.

“Mar...” she pleaded, blood oozing from her shattered skull “..p...p..please”

“No ifs” he firmly stated, lifting her up like a rag doll and positioning her against the wall “No buts”. Nicola started furiously kicking his abdomen, but it was no use. She was incredibly weak.

A bruise began to form on her shoulder from where he'd hit her when she tried to leave the cafe with Y/N. The deep pain pulsated against her broken skin, but it was nothing compared to the agony she was already in.

Marshall threw her one last time against the opposite wall. Nicola let out a small whimper. She was finally at his mercy. Slowly, he removed his belt, taking his time to run it through his hand. He whipped the side of Nicola's face with the cold buckle, piercing through her cheek and causing her to spit a puddle of blood across the kitchen tiles. A mix of blood and tears gushed down her battered face and her knees fell from her chest and she sank into the wall for the last time. Marshall gagged her with his belt and wound her beaten body in duct tape. She was no longer a strong, independent woman. No. At this point in time, Nicola Sturgeon was a mere object.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The school bell rang as you went to grab your bag. The end of the day was always your favourite time not only because the incessant torture that was the Y/C school system had, in your mind, ceased for 18 hours but you got to go home to Nicola! But there was something different about today. Her stay was drawing to a close and you and your gut hated it. You wanted to spend the rest of your days running around forests, hand in hand with Nicola. You never wanted the warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach to leave! But all good things must come to an end....

You sauntered down the pavement, passing a few houses in your stride. Now, you told yourself, you could either keep going along the path for the long, safe way home or you could take the considerably faster route by taking a turn down the closely confined and eerily dark alleyway. You knew you shouldn't. Nicola told you to _never_ go that way. Not _ever_.

“Is she really worth the risk?” a voice spoke in your mind.

“Yes” you repeated “yes she is”. You knew you mustn't waste a second of your last days together. Not even a breath. Hurriedly, you tiptoed down the alleyway, desperate not to get caught.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marshall spat on Nicola as he grabbed a kitchen knife, headed for the door.

“Don't mind me, Krankie” he taunted “I'm just going to take care of some unfinished business. Or more precisely, I'm just going to kill the traitor”. Nicola knew **exactly** what he meant. Even though she'd grown weary and been gagged by a belt, Nicola let out a blood-curdling scream in an attempt to make him stop. The last thing she wanted was for Y/N to come to any harm. In fact, this is what she came here to stop! Nicola would let him do anything to her if it was in order to spare Y/N's precious life.

“Oh sweetie...nippie sweetie...” he childishly moaned, sarcastically “what _are_ we going to do with you?”. Marshall chuckled menacingly under his breath.

“Well, I suppose....” he considered, glancing at the wall with his hand stroking his imaginary beard “...you can see her _dead_ body”. Nicola belted a 'NO!' from beneath the gag, but it was muffled and could barely be heard. He sadistically cackled and exited the house, leaving Nicola hysterically crying, tied up on the kitchen floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marshall ambled down the pavement, phone in hand. He couldn't half believe that he'd just managed to take the First Minister of Scotland hostage over some slag he didn't actually like! He couldn't believe that no one even stopped him in the first place! Marshall dialled Ruth Davidson's numbered, thrilled with himself.

“Hello?”

“Ruth!”

“Ah! Mars! How are you doing? Have you managed to catch Nicola yet?”

“Yup! She's gagged in the kitchen”

“Great! Now, I'll send someone down to you to collect her. You just stay seated”

“A'ight, boss” he stuttered as she hung up.

Marshall stopped in the corner of the street and swiftly got up safari on his phone, opening up a website which lets you track people's phone numbers and locations. He slowly dialled in Y/N's and impatiently waited for the 4G to load it. Gotcha. She was on the other side of the alley he was about to enter. Bingo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The darkness stung at your eyes as you dubiously wandered through the alleyway. The smell of rotting waste was poignant and was so bad it stung at your eyes, inducing you to tears. You were now crying. Crying. Falling, falling. Landing, landing.

A familiar set of footsteps marched up from behind you. You looked up, sprawled wearily across the concrete. The dappled light shone on his sadistic grin. His predatory cackle echoed in the abyss. You were now alone with the monster.

He stood over you and intently watched you struggle as he gripped his muscular arms around your neck and abdomen. He tore your school bag from your shoulders and grabbed a blunt knife from his jacket pocket. You aimlessly screamed, your heart pounding against your rib cage, as you hopelessly wrestled against the monster - but it was no use. He struck the knife down into your chest. The pain pounded at your head, leaving you dazed and weak. You could feel his raging boner through his denim jeans. You were scared. No, you were petrified. He lifted the knife out of your gushing chest...and struck it down again. And again. And again...until you could feel no more. And so from that moment on wards, you couldn't remember a thing.

 


	5. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're left alone with the monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/E/C = Your Eye Colour

Marshall stumbled down the gloomy lane, all the way to his polished front door with your lifeless body flung across his shoulder like a worn rag doll. Two parcels were hidden under the door mat, which proclaimed 'Welcome home!' like Marshall was some benevolent creature who loved and cared for his neighbours. In all honesty, he didn't even know them!

 

He firmly jolted open the stubborn door to find another letter on the floor, the address written in a familiar handwriting. Mars tiptoed around them and temporarily placed you down against the side of the stairs, blood still pouring out of your drooping corpse. Nicola, who was tied up in the corner of the living room, screamed and tried to drag herself over to your side, but to no avail. The ropes were just too tight.

 

Marshall flung open the door to the cellar, which he had propped you up against, sending your battered figure flying, rolling helplessly across the floor and stopping at Nicola's knees. She begged for you and cried, demanding a response, a sign that you were alive. But you weren't. You were very much dead. Nicola glanced up at Marshall, her starry eyes glistening in the radiance of the dappled sunlight which beamed in through the holes in the curtains. But Marshall didn't care.

 

He grabbed you by the hand and dragged you down the basement stairs, your blood trailing behind, leaving patterns on the carpet. He propped you on a wooden chair with many wires and complex machinery attached to it, and plugged some into you. And what happened next was beyond psychopathic. No, not even Hitler could compete. He was going to send you through time itself, he just needed one more thing to complete his mission.

 

Marshall savagely ripped open the first parcel from the tech company. It contained things like a motherboard, some wires and a strange cylindrical object containing some sort of mass. Was it radioactive? Who knows! But it had the consistency of a stone, and would make for a perfect ingredient in this game that humans called 'life'.

 

He reached for an empty metal square which was hanging out on the back of the broken desk. It was labelled 'the key' and was designed to slot nicely into the side of the machine which was now connected into your dead body. Had he not learnt anything from Victor Frankenstein? Don't play with the fucking dead, maybe? Marshall didn't care. He was getting paid for this at the end of the day anyway.

 

Mars assembled the key and positioned it into the machine. It immediately began to make a buzzing sound and then the cogs start turning. Faster and faster. Louder and louder. But all you knew was that you were about to be changed forever. Your own soul was about the be scored by a mad man.

 

* * *

 

 

He gently ascended the stair case with a letter and the other parcel in hand. He tore the seal open and read what was inside.

 

_Hey Mars, it's yer pal Ruth. I just wanted to let you know that the guys back at the lab wanted you to test these two pills I have disclosed in an accompanying package. They are basically just meant to boost your mental abilities through some kind of nanotechnology (I think that's what they said anyway). If there's any side effects just let me know and I'll be very happy to disclose them to the lads back in Aberdeen. Until then, have fun with you research! Theresa and the rest of us Tories are counting on you!_

 

_Ruth Davidson MSP_

_Leader of the Scottish Conservatives and Unionist Party_

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nicola trying to exhaust the bonds of the ropes. She pulled aimlessly against them, desperate to release herself and call the police. She stopped the moment she saw his devilish eyes turn their attention towards her. Nicola whimpered as the predator ambled forward, his hands relaxed at his side but his sadistic grin opened wide. His teeth were sharp and his bite was deadly. An erection raged at the seems of his skinny jeans, trying to pop out to play.

 

Marshall pounced at her, nailing the poor thing to the floor and painfully scratching at her back. Nicola screamed, unsure of what to do. Was he going to rape her? Was she going to die here? Marshall ripped of his clothes like they were made from paper, leaving them sprawled across the floor. Nicola struggled against his weight as she attempted to snap the ropes. And she did. Her legs came storming out of their prison, her heels booting him right in the bollocks. Marshall let out a shriek. Pain was the only thing he'd felt in weeks. Swiftly, Nicola slid out of the ropes and legged it to the basement where you were kept. Now you were the only one numb as a stone.

 

* * *

 

 

It bolted through your system like your blood was lighter fluid and the electricity was fire. It burnt down who you were, everything you ever could've been. But the machine refused to let you crumble to ashes. It propped you up, kept you alive. The only thing you knew was nothing and everything. All of time itself, racing through your sub conscience, scorching your brain but rebuilding it to be something better. Something new. Something incredible. Something immortal. Something... _magical_.

 

Your eyes, once a dull Y/E/C, were now a vibrant green. They shone through the darkness of the cellar like your eyes had become Suns. The light bounced from every wall to every corner of the room. The heat became so hot that even you began to feel it – and you were dead, your nerves blunt and unresponsive! You were nothing and everything in that moment. Dead and alive. Numb and sensitive. You are the universe itself.

 

The intensity of the light began to fade. Even though your eyes were still glowing green, they were now only torches compared to the blinding Suns of moments far gone.

 

Nicola dashed down the steps to find you groaning, the fire still pouring through your veins. She stood still for a moment, perplexed as to why your eyes were shining, but she loved you unconditionally, and besides, dating a human torch was a change from dating an actual, shitty human.

 

“N-nicola” you stumbled, still captivated by the pain.

 

“Oh dear, sweetheart” she whispered, running a hand through your hair “what has he done to you?”. You sniffed, desperate to put a halt to the cascading tears which trickled unrestrained down your rosy cheeks. Oh how she loved your rosy cheeks. Nicola unplugged you from the chair and carried you to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don't you think you'll get away, bitch” he hissed as he scrambled to her side. But Nicola was quick on her feet. She thrust her head towards his, causing him to stumble backwards, his head now firmly in the clouds. And in that moment, she made a run for it, your weary body draped across her shoulder. And so here you were again, as helpless as a rag doll, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. After all, this felt as real as a fairy tale.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marshall grabbed the final package and tore it to shreds, letting a small box fall flat onto his withered face. Inside the box were two tablets, both extraordinarily large, which looked like they've been layered in sugar to help them go down. Furious, Mars swallowed them dry in one massive gulp. He was going to get revenge on Nicola. He was going to get revenge on _her_. _It was only a matter of time_.

 


	6. End of My Fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MI5 try to put a cap on this anarchy.

You had been strapped to a gurney and transported to GCHQ alongside Nicola and Marshall as reluctantly as children who had been force to put down a toy in a supermarket because their parents flat-out refused to get them it.

 

The lifeless grey walls of the high security prison truck dampened the effects the machine had on you and soon the verdance in the eyes had subsided, allowing you to regain your vision.

 

Wearily, you turned your gaze to Nicola who looked as battered and bruised as a soldier emerging from a civil war. Congealed blood lined her expression as red marks painted her with agony and contrition. It surprised you that she was still alive!

 

“Hey,” she muttered, pulling a grin despite the pain, “I love you”

 

“Love you too” you whispered back, head still spinning, “Where are we going?”

 

“MI5. They want to have a word with us”

 

“You look like you need to go to hospital, though”

 

“Me? Hospital?” she exclaimed, “Have you seen yourself?!”. You snickered at the suggestion.

 

“I'm fine, thank you very much”. But before Nicola could interject with what could only be described as the truth, an agent stopped the car and wheeled the both of you out the back.

 

Before you stood an imposing threat. The building towered over London, accentuating your fragile form. You winced as the daylight began to seep into your sockets. Nicola, though, assured you that everything was going to be okay. And you trusted her every word.

 

Hastily, the officers wheeled you to the elevator and took you to the bottom floor. Inside, you could hear the wails and cries of Marshall who was struggling for a release. But it was no use. This was MI5, after all.

 

Once the heavy metal door had slammed shut behind you, the restraints were slackened and you were encouraged to stand up. With assistance from Nicola, you made your way over to the table where you could finally make out Marshall's outline. It was almost like he'd gotten significantly more musculer since you'd last seen him.

 

“Now,” began the senior officer who sat in the middle of the never-ending table, “are you three aware of what you've done?”

 

“I've failed to kill that Scottish bitch that's what”

 

“No, Marshall. Look at Y/N and tell me what you did”. Apprehension had always been a stranger to him, but today was no ordinary day. Ashamed, Mars swallowed back his worries and began to stutter.

 

“I-I-I was only f-following orders, Sir”

 

“Following orders from whom?”

 

“N-No one, Sir”

 

“So you chose to experiment with dangerous chemicals on your own accord, Marshall?”

 

“N-No. I-It wasn't my f-”

 

“You are aware of the consequences of your actions, right?”

 

“It wasn't torture, I swear”

 

“No, not the legal ones. The environmental ones”. His eyes filled with dread. He did not know of any environmental repurcussions. Ruth never informed him of any, at least.

 

“Oh shit,” he thought, “what have I done?”. Hesistantly, he lifted a small gun hidden down his underwear and shot both bodyguards in the chest. As their bodies fell to the floor, one of their hands pulled Marshall's restraints loose, allowing him to break free to put a cap in the heads of officials alike.

 

Swiftly realising what was unfolding, Nicola grabbed Y/N's arm and heaved at the door, locking it behind them. She tugged at her, practically dragging her failing body up 4 flights of stairs before collapsing to the floor in a heap of sweat, blood and tears. But Marshall had climbed his way into the vents. And he was only a few twists and turns behind.

 

“He's going to kill us, baby” you sobbed, paralysed in fear.

 

“It's going to be okay, I swear” Nicola replied as she regained her strength, sweeping your body from off of the floor and resting you gently down onto a counter in a nearby laboratory. Without a moment to think, Nicola hauled a large dresser in front of the door to act as a barricade. Every muscle in her being longed for this to end. Unfortunately, everything was about to take a tragic turn.

 

For if Nicola had blocked THE OTHER door behind her she would've spared the duo time to enter the elevator unscathed. But as she swivelled her hips to face the creature, he had already entered and blocked off the entrance to his door. There was now no escape for the trio.

 

“MARSHALL!” the wounded official yelled through the door, “THAT THING YOU DID TO Y/N HAS ALREADY BEGUN TO TEAR REALITY ITSELF APART!”

 

“It's a simple fix” he grinned, a malicious smirk lining his face. Effortlessly, he put the gun to Y/N's head and pulled the trigger.

 

“SEE!” he cried, “EASY FIX!”. He cackled mercilessly as tears began to run from Nicola's eyes.

 

“Now it's just the vermin left to deal with...”

 

“WE'RE BREAKING DOWN THE ENTRANCE! STAND BACK! WE'RE ARMED AND READY TO SHOOT!”. Instinctively, Nicola shielded herself with a metal chair, causing shrapnel to bounce back and stun Marshall where it hurt the most: his groin. Nicola forcefully swung the chair at his twitching figure, puncturing his flesh with its sharp legs. And soon, enough, he laid in a crimson puddle, unmistakably unconscious.

 

Her heart was a drum in her chest. Blood raced through her system to the rhythm of the torment. Every step was one more 'til her last. Every breath was agony.

 

Breathe. Breathe. She needed to breathe. But the tears flooded her mind with memories cut short by remorse. Harrowing remorse. She felt it all as she cradled her love against her bleeding chest. Pain. This is its embodiment.

 

Marshall reached a hand into his pocket, clutching onto a device which could help him leave this world. And as his hand tightened around the button, millions of bright blue fragments cascaded across the floor like marbles on concrete. And with that, he was gone.

 

“I will come and find you, my dear” wept Nicola, her violent shaking resonating throughout her broken gasp, “In another life, we'll be together”.

 

“I know,” Y/N replied, inhaling for the last time, “I love you...”. And for a final time, their lips met in a passionate embrace. It was a passionate goodbye, a passionate ending to their fairytale. And as the room began to glitch and the Earth began to shake, Nicola held her lover's corpse close to her trembling heart and vowed to never forget the green which echoed in her eyes.

 

**Though this is the end of my fairytale, it is merely the beginning of my story. I am the universe and I am not afraid.**

 


End file.
